Transformers and transformer termination supports remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some transformer systems, the termination supports may require an undesirable number of components and/or amount of assembly time. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.